Love's Power
by AmericanBeauty18
Summary: During his last year at Hogwarts, Ginny and Draco fell in love. When the war came to Hogwarts, they broke it off. Now years later the wrong side has won, Draco's getting married, and Ginny is set on getting him back, no matter what the cost.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"I love you," he whispered into her sweet-smelling hair while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Everything was perfect in this moment. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, the sun was setting, and the lake looked like a sort of rainbow with all the sun's colors reflected in it—the only source of color in a field of white.

"I know." Ginny lifted her head off his chest and smiled, "I love you, too." She dropped her arms from around his waist and walked closer to the edge of the dock. Her life was utterly at peace. A war may have been raging, but as long as it never reached Hogwarts, it didn't really matter. Their peace wouldn't be disturbed.

Draco walked over to her and said, "I have something for you, an early Christmas present."

She pouted, "But I didn't get you anything."

He smiled, "I didn't expect you to." Then, he revealed a small, gold locket from his pocket. It wasn't very extravagant, its surface was plain, except for two engraved cursive letter, DG.

Ginny was awed; it was so lovely. She reached for it and opened the heart. Inside was one picture of Draco giving her a peck on the lips and the other was a picture of them laughing and smiling together. She handed the locket back, twirled around so her back was facing him, and lifted up her long hair. He gently put the locket around her alabaster neck and clasped it.

She let down her ruby hair and faced him with a glittering smile. Then, after, quickly touching her lips to his, sprinted away and yelled back, "Catch me if you can!"

Draco laughingly chased after her.

*******

Remembering that time of bliss and simplicity brought a smile to Draco's lips, but not his eyes, for he had realized that happiness like that never lasts. He also realized that if he had truly caught Ginny, had captured her heart, they wouldn't be standing here now, months later, having this awful conversation. But maybe that also meant she hadn't fully captured his heart either because if two people were truly, completely, hopelessly in love they wouldn't let a war come between them.

These musings were pointless now. Their break-up was inevitable. The war had reached Hogwarts and they were fighting on opposite sides. The only logical thing to do was end it, but he couldn't help thinking that if perhaps they had truly loved each other something could've been worked out.

Ginny tore into his thoughts with bitter words she could only whisper, "We both knew it couldn't last. A Malfoy and a Weasley just don't belong together."

Draco looked down and nodded. Yes, even if they had worked something out, they would have broken it off eventually and sooner was better than later—less painful. He looked back up, and stared into her eyes. "I'll always remember though, what might've been if the world had never interfered." He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her small frame, stole one last, soft kiss and then walked away without looking back.

Once he was gone, Ginny finally opened the locket she had been toying with during that painful exchange. She saw the beautiful, joyful faces, and couldn't help but choke on a sob and let tears gracefully fall down her pale cheeks. How had this happened? How had something so wonderful turned into something so tragic? How could something so perfect be ruined in just a few seconds?

Ginny laughed and admonished herself after that thought. She should know by now nothing in the world is ever perfect.

"We take as much _perfection_ as we can get and go one with our lives," she spoke with a scornful edge to her voice.

A few glistening tears slipped out after that bitter thought, but she was quick to halt their flow. There was no sense in crying. What's done is done. She could get past this. She had a war to fight. She would always have the memories even though she could never have the man.

A/N: so this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you liked it. Tell me if I should continue and please tell me what I should fix or could do better. Oh, and I'm disregarding most of book 7. If anyone's interested in beta-ing please tell me, in a PM or review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Late! Late, late, late! Merlin, she was always late. Mistress Greengrass would not be happy. It seemed that lately she could do nothing right in the eyes of her mistress, so when she actually _did_ do something wrong the punishment was severe.

Rushing into the room of her mistress, Ginevra quickly noted that Miss Greengrass was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Her face drained of what little color her fair skin had and dread filled her.

"Ginevra dear, you are late," Miss Greengrass began coldly, "again." Her mistress fiddled with her bed hangings before looking her in the eye.

Ginevra dropped into a graceful curtsey to express her apology. "I know miss and I have no excuse other than that…," Other than what? Other than that I just couldn't stand to see your face again? "…I was detained by the laundry. I was trying to finish washing your favorite blue dress for the ball tonight."

Ginevra congratulated herself on the quick lie. Thank goodness, she had always been good at lying. This job would be more trouble than it was worth if she wasn't.

Mother always did tell me I should become an actress, Ginevra thought to herself and smirked. She was very good at playing a part. Currently she played the penitent. Her head was slightly bowed and her hands were joined in front of her. She even had the costume: a simple brown dress with a white apron.

"Well, that's just not good enough. I'm taking your day off. You will now have to work Saturday this week." Ginny's heart sunk. She always looked forward to Saturday. She and Mark would always go for a stroll in the city together. It was the only time she ever felt like she was a free witch.

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood. Otherwise the consequence of your tardiness would have been more severe." A smile still had not graced Miss Greengrass's face to betray this 'good mood'.

"Yes, Madame, thank you." Ginny made another curtsy to show her gratitude.

"Draco Malfoy is to be my date tonight for the ball." Oh wait, there it was. A teeny little self-satisfied smile, so small you had to be looking carefully to catch it. It was gone as quickly as it had come and the mistress's cold exterior was resumed.

Ginny's face became a blank, mimicking that of her mistress, at the mention of Draco being Daphne's date to the ball. She self-consciously fingered the locket she always wore below her servant's dress.

"You needn't have taken so much trouble to wash that dress for me either. I had a new dress commissioned when I learned of my date's favorite color--green, naturally."

Ginny's brow wrinkled the tiniest bit, almost unnoticeably. Was that what he was saying now? He had always told her it was red. She reached up and fingered a tendril of her hair. Was that a lie, or was this new favorite the lie?

"The dress turned out so wonderfully. I have no doubts I will be the belle of the ball." A confident smirk graced Miss Greengrass's lips.

I can hardly doubt it either, Ginny thought mournfully, and that just makes it all the more painful.

She spent the rest of the afternoon in a daze. She helped Daphne into her dress. It was forest green with pearl accents on the bodice and skirt. Ginny did Daphne's hair as well, a pretty up do with a few tendrils escaping the style, but after she could hardly remember it. As she left, Ginny was sorry to say that Daphne looked beautiful. More beautiful than she could ever hope to be.

~***~

When she had finished the rest of her chores Ginny slowly made for her chamber still in a daze. She couldn't begin to fathom Draco with another woman. It was just too painful. She walked over to her little twin bed and lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. Tears gracefully fell down her cheeks as she cried silently. Her arms were spread out near her sides.

I thought I was over this, Ginevra thought sadly. I thought I was done crying. I just wasn't prepared. It came as such a shock.

I knew that he would find a woman someday; I just didn't expect to hear about it. I've known for a long time now that we can never be together, so why does this hurt so much?

It's not even like he's marrying her, just going to some ritzy ball. He probably just needed a date. He doesn't love her. He can't love her.

Ginevra consoled herself with these excuses, but a little part of her didn't believe it. It was very possible that he had moved on and found love with Daphne Greengrass. But _Daphne Greengrass_? Draco could have surely found someone better than _her_. Ginevra brushed these thoughts from her mind and took her locket out from beneath her dress.

She ran her index finger over the initials and allowed a wistful smile to grace her lips and reach her eyes.

She didn't open it. She didn't want to let herself remember those moments right now, only remember that there was a time that he had loved _her,_ Ginny, instead of one the social butterflies he hung around with.

She tucked the locket away, back beneath her dress. She stood from the chair and straightened herself out. She brushed the wrinkles from the skirt of her dress and tucked her hair behind her ears. She wiped the dried tears from her eyes, but a quick look in the mirror showed they were still red-rimmed. She tried to fix it, but there wasn't much she could do since she'd been stripped of her wand when she became a servant.

Oh well, she thought, Mark won't care. He'll just know I need cheering and do a wonderful job as always. She smiled thinking about him, then rushed out the door, not wanting to be alone with her depressing thoughts anymore.

~***~

"Mark! Mark!" Ginny was flying at him with a broad smile on her face trying to hide her earlier sadness.

Mark looked up from his work and couldn't help laughing at how wild she looked. Her long, curly red hair was blowing behind her as she ran and her face had taken on a pink tint from her exertion. What he loved best was how her brown eyes sparkled from the exercise and her joy at seeing him. He didn't even notice their red rims, too caught up in her beauty to notice a flaw.

Ginny finally reached him. Mark wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. Her laugh rang out like beautiful bells. He put her down grabbed her face and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

For Ginny, Mark had replaced the family she had lost. She never found out if they had all died, but it was just like they had so she tried not to think on it.

"Oh now, you've got me all covered in paint," Ginny laughingly complained. Mark was in charge of the carriages and was just adding a fresh coat of paint when Ginny arrived.

"Sorry, love, it's all part of the job."

Ginny took her apron and began wiping the paint off her face before it dried there.

"Here, let me help." Mark smiled, then began to purposely make it worse. Ginny laughed and smacked his hands away.

"Must you do that?" She questioned in a fake scold. The smile gave her away.

"What? Now you look a proper wild woman." He teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him as her defense and went back to wiping the paint off her face.

"Now that I have been thoroughly chastised, please tell me to what I owe this visit," Mark said jovially.

Ginny quickly assumed her oh-pity-me voice and spoke. "Well, I've just had the most terrible day, and I was hoping, if you don't mind, that you would tell me one of your wonderful stories. They always cheer me up."

Mark was a half-blood, so knew all the muggle fairytales and Ginny always enjoyed hearing them. He enjoyed making her happy.

"Oh alright, but only because you sound so tragic. What story would you like?"

Ginny smiled with triumph. She was glad he hadn't asked what happened. He wouldn't have liked the answer. She knew that he loved her, even though she didn't quite return the feeling.

"You know my favorite is Cinderella." She moved to sit and lean against the carriage that wasn't freshly painted. Mark joined her.

Later, after the sun had gone down, Mark reached the end of his story.

~*****~

"…And so they lived happily ever after." His voice was low. He had been waiting for this moment for a while now. The stars were shining bright, it was a full moon, and Ginny was leaning her head against his shoulder as his hand rested around her waist.

He turned to look down into her big, doe eyes and she gazed back drowsily. Her lips parted the slightest bit. He reached his had up to her cheek and drew her face to his. He slowly leaned down and joined his lips to hers.

Ginny quickly got caught up in the kiss wanting to forget her awful day. Wanting to forget Draco. His hands travelled down to her waist. Hers moved to his shoulders to hold him closer.

Oh, she couldn't do it, she felt awful. She was using Mark. He loved her and she could never love him back.

Ginny broke the kiss and slowly stood up, his hands dropped from around her. "I'm sorry Mark. I have to go." She couldn't get her voice above a whisper. She was choking back the tears. She quickly leaned down to kiss his cheek and ran away trying to hold back her sobs.

To add to her unfortunate day, an onlooker had just witnessed their little tryst.

A platinum blonde man had been watching the two from his carriage as he waited on his date. He could feel his heart breaking at the scene he'd just witnessed, but kept his face composed.

"Good evening, Draco," Daphne spoke low, "it's a beautiful night. Don't you agree, darling?" She smiled at him as she took her seat in the carriage.

"Yes, love. It is beautiful." He finally turned to her, but still held a slightly distant look. "Almost as beautiful as you." He kissed her cheek and they were on their way. He still had a part to play. Emotions couldn't get in the way of that.

~****~

Draco did what was expected of him, a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle, all night.

He went around exchanging pleasantries with all the guests, Daphne on his arm. Then, danced a few times with her and discussed business with a few of his friends. The pressing issue of France's opposition was on everyone's mind.

Everyone's mind but his. His father continued to push him towards marriage. He always responded with the usual excuses: I like being a bachelor, I don't want to be tied down etc. but after the display he'd witnessed tonight he wasn't sure he had a reason to hold back anymore.

With his musings taking a new turn, Draco wandered out to a deserted balcony, a glass of firewhiskey in hand. He walked over to the railing and leaned his elbows against it. The night was bright, lit up by the stars and moon. The exact opposite of how he felt.

He was morose. Ginevra had obviously moved on, or at least it appeared so. Of course he'd enjoyed his fair share of women since their tragic break up—the Dark Lord liked to keep pretty women at his followers' disposal. But he just couldn't stand the idea of Ginny doing the same.

It was different for him. For him it was always meaningless. He held no feelings for the many women he'd used. But a woman like Ginevra could never do something like that. She was too good to use another person in that way. She would have to have feelings for them.

He stared off and noticed a happy, young couple below him, journeying through the maze of bushes. They were holding hands and looking for the entire world as if in love. That's how he and Ginny used to be, young and in love.

He smiled bitterly. Young love never lasts and soon those poor souls would learn that. He finally had. It was time he moved on. Time he listened to his father, and settled down.

"Darling, I've been looking everywhere for you." Daphne whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and wrested her chin on his shoulder.

"Have you? I've just been here, waiting for you." He smiled mischievously as he maneuvered their bodies so her back was to the banister and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck and smirked up at him.

He leaned down and placed hard, rough kisses on her lips. He was frustrated. She wasn't Ginny, but she was all he'd ever have. Ginny would forever be out of his reach. He bit down on her lip angrily. Daphne whimpered. He moved down to her neck, caressed it with his hand before resuming his assault.

Daphne moaned into his ear. Draco smirked.

"Honey, we have to go. Your father's giving a speech," Daphne said breathlessly. Draco scowled, grabbed her hand and led them back into the ballroom.

He took a place in the shadows, leaning against a wall where he could observe the crowd rather than listen to the speech. The guest list was full of worshiping followers of the Dark Lord—no one else was part of their society.

He noticed many couples take this time to slip out. He smirked. Slytherins never did change their ways. He wondered why the Dark Lord would choose to surround himself with them. They were never fully loyal to anyone but themselves. Their only interest was furthering their own interests.

He saw Pansy sneak off with some newbie he hadn't learned the name of yet. She had recently tied the knot with Crabbe. Blaise Zabini, also married, slipped out accompanied by a pair of blonde, French twins.

He smirked. Maybe his father was right; he should settle down. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. He could appease his father and move up the Death Eater hierarchy. Plus, he wouldn't have to give up his normal four different girls a week lifestyle. Draco nodded to himself. Yes, marriage would be good for him. He would become a much more serious player in this political world and forget about his past love.

He turned to Daphne who was still by his side. "Daphne, will you marry me?"

~****~

Ginevra greeted her mistress at the door that night. She had spent most of the night crying alone in her room. Her eyes were still puffy and red-rimmed.

Daphne came through the door with a huge smile on her face and giggling like crazy. Ginevra couldn't help but think she must be drunk. Ginny quickly took her clutch-purse and followed Daphne up the stairs.

When they got to Daphne's room Daphne was still smiling. Ginny helped her out of her dress and once she was released she twirled around the room. When she was finally out of breath she grabbed onto a post of her bed.

Ginevra had a shocked expression on her face. Her mistress was acting completely out of character, yet Ginny was happy. Daphne was finally acting her age, twenty.

"Oh, tonight was the best night of my life!" Daphne did another twirl with her arms spread wide and then collapsed onto her feather bed.

"Draco Malfoy proposed!"

~****~

A/N: so I kind of wrote this like it was the 18th or 19th century. I like when stories are set in the past.

Please tell me what you thought! I'd love to get some reviews! And I'd really like to know if I made any grammar errors or anything else you didn't like that I could improve on.


	3. Chapter 2

Ginny stood in front of Daphne with her suitcase at her side. Her head was bent slightly down with her trademark red hair partially shielding her face from Daphne's glare. She had just confessed she was leaving her post as Daphne's ladies' maid and was nervously awaiting her response. Her fingers fiddling with the hat she held were the only things giving this away.

Daphne stood tall. Her hands rested on her slender hips and her lips were pursed. She was trying and failing to keep a composed face so as not to show her anger.

"You chose a most inopportune time to resign, dear Ginevra." Daphne's voice was even colder than usual. "I confessed to you last night I was about to be married and plans will begin to be made soon." Ginny flinched at the reminder. "I don't need the hassle of finding a new maid. You can expect no recommendation from me."

"Yes, Madame, I understand." She curtsied and Daphne turned on her heel to leave. Ginny was left standing in the entrance hall alone. She stood up straight, and looked around remembering all the time she'd wasted as Daphne's maid.

She sighed, you can't change the past. But she could change her future, she thought determinedly. She placed the sunhat she had been holding on her head, tied the sash under her chin and grabbed her suitcase. She left the house for the last time with her head held high.

Ginny made her way to the side of the mansion where Mark was working on the carriages. When she saw him her confidence disappeared.

Mark looked up and smiled but his brow knit when he noticed her bag. Ginny couldn't bear to tell him her news, so she looked away. Merlin, why do I have to do this? she thought. I'll only break his heart. Tears were pricking her soft, brown eyes. "I'm leaving." Her voice wavered and she knew he hadn't heard her.

She swallowed hard. "I'm leaving." Ginny finally said again, this time stronger.

She turned back to him and met his eyes. The shock and heartbreak she saw there made her feel ashamed. Mark had dropped the rag in his hand. He had had to rest his hand on the carriage next to him to keep his balance. "What? Where are you going?" He choked out. He sounded as though in pain.

Ginny bit her lip to hold in her tears, but quickly looked back up. "I-I don't know." She wanted so badly to be able to confidently state a location, but Mark was one of the few people she couldn't lie to. "I just know I can't bear to be Daphne's maid one more minute." Not with the turn recent events had taken. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear helping Daphne prepare to wed the love of her life.

Mark nodded his head and walked closer to her, wiping his hands on his pants. "Then let me come with you Ginny." He placed his hands on her upper arms. "I don't think I can bear this place either without you." His usual playful smile had returned.

She met his sparkling eyes, then looked down with a sigh. It was so tempting. Her journey would be much easier if she had someone to help her along, but she knew it would be cruel to bring him along when she didn't return his love, especially when her only plan so far was to leave this place and reclaim another man's love, Draco's love. She grabbed for the locket under her dress.

Looking back up into his hopeful eyes, knowing she was about to be the source of that hopes leaving, she said, "I'm sorry, Mark I need to do this alone."

Mark's grip on her shoulders tightened slightly. "But I love you Ginny Weasley." He looked into her eyes, searching for her answer to his declaration.

She saw the love pouring out of him and turned away. She looked up trying to quell the flow of tears threatening to fall. Why? Why did he have to complicate her leaving so? She clenched the locket for strength. "Mark…" but she couldn't finish the hurtful statement.

His hands dropped from her arms and he nodded understanding as he looked down. "It's okay Gin. I know you don't love me back, but I had to say it… before you left." He looked down as he mumbled that last part.

Ginny gave him a consoling hug. "I'm sorry Mark," she whispered. But before she pulled away she kissed his lips as a last goodbye. Ginny grabbed her bag and was on her way.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

After a few days of wandering, Ginny ended up in London, searching for employment. She had applied to be a seamstress, but her sewing skills were not like her mother's. She had thought the bustling city would be full of open positions she could take as she decided on a firm course of action to accomplish her mission, but she didn't have the aptitude for many jobs and she refused to go back to being a ladies' maid, but also those jobs were hard to come by without a recommendation.

She wandered into a pub to wallow in her disappointment. It was poorly lit and smelled of sweat, but it wasn't a popular place, which was exactly what she wanted—a quiet drink. She took a seat at the bar. "I'll have a firewhiskey," she told the bartender as she took her seat. Going through her wallet she found she had only just enough for this drink. I guess that means no dinner, she thought wryly. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

"Tough day?" the bartender asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She dropped her hands and turned to look at him. He had deep brown eyes and brown hair, but was very handsome. His pale skin was similar to hers.

"What happened?" He sounded like he cared and Ginny was looking for someone to vent to.

"I've been looking for a job all day, but there are no openings for someone with my skill set," she whined.

He smirked. She's rather cute, he thought.

"And what might those skills be?"

Turning her face away, she blushed. "Well, none really," she said barely audibly. "But I do know that being a seamstress or a ladies' maid just isn't going to cut it." She took a swig of her firewhiskey and turned to look out the window.

"Well keep your head up. Maybe you just haven't found the perfect thing yet," the bartender encouraged as he wiped down the bar.

"Or maybe I have," Ginny whispered as a head of white blond hair passed by the window of the pub with a beautiful woman on his arm that Ginny could immediately tell was not Daphne. Quickly finishing her drink, she rushed out the door to follow them. Wherever Draco is headed is the place I need to be, she thought.

They ended up in front of a large mansion that awed Ginny. She was amazed at its beauty. Its exterior was white with tall, elegant columns with light blue shutters accenting every window. Draco and his stunning friend walked inside. Draco whispered something in the woman's ear that made her emit the most appealing laugh and he moved his arm to encircle her waist.

Ginny followed them inside at a safe enough distance that they didn't notice. She watched as the beautiful woman led him upstairs and into a room where Ginny lost sight of them when the woman closed the door with a pleased little smile.

A thin, old woman appeared to Ginny's left, Ginny guessed from her office as she caught a glimpse of a desk inside.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

What should she say? That she'd like to know what she had to do to become that woman with Draco upstairs? She settled with a tamer, but almost as blunt statement. "Yes, I'd like to apply for a job here."

The woman's right brow rose and she gestured for Ginny to enter her office.

The woman took a seat behind her desk and motioned for Ginny to sit as well. The woman was fairly old with graying hair and wrinkles beginning to form around her eyes and lips. It was still obvious though that not too long ago she was once a striking figure. Glancing around the room, Ginny noted the deep burgundy color of the walls, the plethora of paintings covering them, and especially the reality of the older woman's former beauty.

"Before we begin what is your name dear?"

"Oh, excuse me for not saying before," Ginny said flustered turning back to the woman before her. "It's Ginevra Weasley." She held out her hand for the woman to shake.

"What a beautiful name." The woman smiled. "Mine's Greta Catchlove. You may call me Ms. Catchlove. So Ginevera, do you know what we do here at this establishment?"

Ginny bit her lip feeling like she'd been caught. "Well, no, not exactly," she began rather timidly, "but whatever it is I'm sure I'd be great at it," she finished with more confidence.

"Well, then I must inform you of what you are getting into." Ms. Catchlove's hands were locked together on top of her desk and her eyes had become sterner. "We are courtesans."

Expecting shock or an argument from Ginny, Ms. Catchlove waited before continuing but Ginny sat there in silence. "It is not as awful as the pious make it out to be. You will be praised for your beauty everywhere you go. You will be treated like a princess. All of the finest things will be yours without even asking."

Ginny bit her lip, thinking of what her mother would think of her. If Molly Weasley could see her now, considering taking a position as a whore of the court. But it would inevitably bring her closer to Draco, a man who was part of that court, and maybe he would visit her, Ginny smiled. Or maybe he would scorn her and think her a slut, she frowned. But he had just been visiting one of these courtesans, so obviously he didn't think too lowly of them she consoled herself.

Ms. Catchlove held up a finger. "But jewels and fine dresses are just a few of the perks." She rose from her desk and went towards the door beckoning Ginny to follow. She was led down a long, peach-colored hall covered in portraits of beautiful women. Ms. Catchlove stopped in front of a large, intricately carved wooden door.

It opened to reveal one of the grandest libraries Ginny had ever witnessed, though it couldn't compete with Hogwarts'. It had been years since Ginny had read a book, they were forbidden to servants and the lower-class to reduce the threat of rebellion.

"Courtesans are the most educated women in the world. Kings often consult their mistresses over important matters of state. As a courtesan, you will have the chance to influence some of the Dark Lord's chief followers, although we are still forbidden the privilege of wands."

Ginny contemplated this new factor as she continued to admire the library. She turned to Ms. Catchlove, who was holding the door open, and bit her lip. At that moment she glimpsed a head of platinum hair walking by, leaving the mansion. Ginny instinctively reached for her locket.

Ginny nodded her head with newfound determination. This seemed the best way to recapture Draco's love. "Alright, I'll do it."

Ms. Catchlove smiled and motioned for Ginny to follow her out of the room. "Luckily for you, a room just opened up. I've been looking for a new girl to take it."

Ginny walked out slowly not anticipating an encounter with Draco considering the present state of her appearance, but fortunately he was no longer there. Ginny let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and was led up a flight of grand, marble stairs. When they reached her room, Ginny was surprised at its beauty.

There was a majestic mahogany four-poster bed in the center with a light blue duvet cover. She noticed a vanity already filled with makeup and as she walked farther in she gasped at the large marble bathroom. The tub seemed big enough for five people.

She turned to Ms. Catchlove and could hardly express her gratitude, she was speechless. Ms. Catchlove waved her hands, "No need to thank me, this is a standard room for all of our courtesans. Most don't live here though, and once you establish yourself you are sure to gain a luxurious house of your own."

Ms. Catchlove moved farther into the room. "Now we have much to do before your debut."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Making his way to the apparation point outside of Greta's, Draco allowed a self-satisfied smile to touch his features. Gloria had been his favorite for some time now. She could always tell just by looking at him what he wanted and how he wanted it done. Not to mention he loved the way she looked; she was like a vision of an angel.

Oh, how he loved her shining blonde hair, the color of gold. Mmm… and her body. It was so soft and supple. Her breasts were like fresh peaches in his hands. Thinking of her made him want to turn around and go another round with her; she was exactly what he needed after last night, after seeing Ginny, after proposing to Daphne. And she was exactly what he needed before he went to face his father.

A scowl crept onto his face at the thought of Lucius. His father had become rather annoying lately with all the pressure to marry; thankfully Draco finally had some news that would appease Lucius.

Draco arrived in Lucius's study at Malfoy Manor with a pop and immediately went for the whiskey.

"So I hear you are to be congratulated," Lucius greeted. "Daphne will make a good wife and the match should improve your standing at court."

"Exactly what I was thinking father," Draco said after taking a large swig of the whiskey.

"Have you set a date?" Lucius asked quickly getting to the point.

Draco took another drink of his whiskey, taking time to glance around the study at the richly decorated room. The chairs were covered in highly buffed black leather, the walls painted a forest green; book shelves lined one wall, filled with only leather-bounds.

Finally Draco answered, "No, Father. I did only propose last night. But I will be having dinner with Daphne tonight and we can begin to discuss our plans for the wedding though I will leave most of it to her."

"I suggest next month. No point in waiting a year as seems to be the custom nowadays," Lucius responded.

"I will suggest it." Draco nodded.

"Good, now we need to discuss this unpleasant business of France," began Lucius, jumping in with his favorite political topic at the moment.

Draco listened idly interjecting when needed as Lucius droned on about France's continued resistance to agreements with the Dark Lord and how war would soon be inevitable.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

"Draco," Daphne smiled at him, as he took her hand to help her into his carriage. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of midnight blue that clung to her curves, diamonds hung from her ears, and a white fur wrap hung from her elbows. She looked every bit the glamorous socialite she was. "Where are we going tonight?"

Before answering Draco glanced toward where he had seen Ginny the other night, but only saw a rather morose looking servant of Daphne's leaning up against a wheel of a carriage. He turned away to answer Daphne's question. "That new restaurant that just opened up, I'm getting bored with everything else."

As the carriage began on its way to the restaurant, Draco finally gave Daphne a real look, staring deeply into her green eyes, seeing her desire. She really is beautiful, and she is to be my wife soon, Draco thought as he placed his hand on Daphne's cheek and pulled her toward him for a kiss. His other hand grasped her slender waist and slowly began its climb to caress her breast through her dress, while the other moved down her check, along her shoulder to her lower back, pushing Daphne closer to him.

Daphne, her eyes closed in pleasure, shivered with the movement of his hands, welcoming his caresses. His lips moved from her lips across her jaw, to her ear where he bit her lobe and then ceased his ministrations as the carriage had arrived at its destination.

As the carriage driver opened the door, and Draco stepped out, Daphne smoothed her hair and dress. Then, when Draco offered his hand stepped down to the greeting of erratic flashes of cameras. Immediately, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, both smiling for the paparazzi before entering the restaurant.

The couple was taken to a table in a small alcove, affording them a bit of privacy. A small candle flickered on their table next to a small vase holding two red roses. The walls were painted a rich red adding to the romantic atmosphere. Red wine filled their glasses and Draco wondered for a moment if the restaurant's name was Rouge, he couldn't quite remember.

Draco reached across the table to take Daphne's hand, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb. "Have you thought any of what you'd like to do for the wedding? Father requested we set the date for next month, in case the problems with France should escalate."

Daphne took a sip of her wine and nodded. "That should be fine, though planning will become quite a challenge."

"Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure." Draco smiled, then dropped her hand to take a sip of his own wine. "With names like Malfoy and Greengrass I'm sure everyone shall jump to do your bidding." He smirked as did she.

Suddenly Draco's eyes were drawn from Daphne to a woman with curly, red hair walking by their table on the arm of a black-haired man. Draco's eyes wandered over her recognizing it wasn't Ginny, but thoughts of her capturing his mind anyway. Images of her soft lips on his, his hands running across her body danced through his mind. Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes. Why was Ginny continuing to plague his thoughts? he wondered. A trip to see Gloria would be in order, he decided, and took gulp of his wine turning his attention back to Daphne.


End file.
